The Kentucky Clinic North Minority Satellite (KYCN) represents a renewed effort to recruit minorities,[unreadable] particularly African Americans, into the University of Kentucky Alzheimer's Disease Center ( UK ADC)[unreadable] clinical and research programs. This application integrates KYCN into a unique comprehensive model of[unreadable] dementia-related services and research in the local African American community. Resources of the[unreadable] Administration on Aging (AOA), the Kentucky Cabinet for Health Services, the Alzheimer's Association, and[unreadable] the UK ADC are combined in a multidisciplinary partnership. These efforts include direct minority[unreadable] participation in recruitment, education, administration, care delivery, dementia awareness, in-home safety[unreadable] assessment, and transportation services. KYCN, under the auspices of UK ADC, maintains an independent[unreadable] research function distinct from the service orientation of the AOA, state agencies, and the Alzheimer's[unreadable] Association. The success of this clinic and our research efforts in this population is based on developing[unreadable] trust between the UK ADC and the African American community nurtured through the provision of quality[unreadable] medical care, and the stable on-going presence of a local clinic staffed by well-trained, dedicated[unreadable] multicultural professionals. Over the last several years, we have met program goals, providing 97 initial[unreadable] dementia evaluations, recruiting 51 of these individuals into our longitudinal research programs, and[unreadable] obtaining autopsy consent in 6 of these subjects. For this proposal, the initial success of this clinic will be[unreadable] expanded in order to meet the following goals: (1) To provide dementia diagnoses for 30 new patients per[unreadable] year and to follow a cohort of 100 primarily African American patients longitudinally. (2) To collect data,[unreadable] reportable to NACC as a Uniform Data Set (UDS), for normal controls, MCI, AD and other non-AD[unreadable] dementias in a central Kentucky African American population. (3) In conjunction with the Education and[unreadable] Information Transfer Core, to educate the African American community about AD and other dementias, the[unreadable] importance of early diagnosis and treatment, and participation in dementia research. (4) To increase[unreadable] participation by African Americans in AD research with prearranged autopsy, including the BRAINS and[unreadable] Dementia Research programs.